


Handsome and the Beast

by tonto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Ms. Potts, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is Lumière, Gay Keith (Voltron), Haggar is the enchantress, Hunk is The Wardrobe, Keith (Voltron) as Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Keith is the most gayest and straightest character, Lance (Voltron) as Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), M/M, Matt is the Bookseller, Pidge is Chip, Shiro is Cogsworth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonto/pseuds/tonto
Summary: Keith was a selfish prince whose only worry was himself and the people of the castle he lived in.But, when the known enchantress, Haggar, comes and visits his castle to see if Keith was really the selfish prince the village below made him be and sees for herself that the prince really was selfish, she cast a spell on the prince and his servants. Keith was to be unlovable to anyone. He was doomed to be this hideous beast for all of eternity.Until he saw a certain man, go through his garden for a pure white flower. For which he plead was for his son, Lance.





	1. I Shall Bring a Rose Pure as Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I saw people on Tumblr draw drawings of this kind of idea and I thought, 'Hey, this isn't a bad idea!' Then i spent the whole day watching beauty and the beast while writing this chapter.

Once upon a time, there was a prince who was selfish, he only cared about himself and his loyal servants. He made the village below him pay unfair taxes so he could buy things for his castle. An enchantress caught wind of a rumor of the prince being a selfish and only caring for himself. So the enchantress, who was widely known as Haggar check on him. She transformed herself into a lowly old woman and asked for shelter from the raging storm, she had even offered a rose. However, Keith, the prince, denied her pleas and gave her no shelter. Seeing his selfishness first hand, she turn the prince into a hideous beast and his servants into house items. The prince was to stay like this until he found someone who was to love him and he love them back. He had till all the petals fell off the rose Haggar offered, if he were to fail at getting loved, he would stay a beast forever. If he succeeded, he would turn back to a prince.

But, who would love a lowly beast?

~

"Lance! Our new bake goods are finished! Take a bread loaf to your father, he's been working very hard on his studying," The baker encouraged as he held a pan of freshly baked bread, Lance took one and continued to make his way to his local, and only, bookstore. 

He made sure to say hello to the merchant going through town, he had bought an apron from her and it was pretty cheap. 

"Good morning merchant!" Lance called as he passed the merchant, the lady smiled and waved, then continued on with displaying her clothes to sell.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite and only customer, what's up Lance," Matt, the bookseller, smiled. Lance handed over a book for him to look over while he checked out some of the books on display, "Where did you get this book? It looks like it has a nice plot."

"I got it from the town Altea. I almost didn't want to leave, the books there were amazing!" Lance cheered, he picked up a book named, "Cinderella" and asked, "I think I'd like to buy this book, It had nice cover art and the plot looks great."

"You think? You better know. That will be five dollars and thirty-four cents"

"Okay, here, I'll see you around!" Lance chuckled, he paid and walked out of the store with the book in his hand.

"You see that? He shall be my future husband." A huntswoman boasted, she was looking at Lance from a distance, she quickly got up, however, and bought a bouquet of flowers.

"M-Ms. Do you really need a husband, though? Y-You have me!" The huntswoman's partner pleaded, but the lady continued to grab the flowers and walk over to Lance.

"Hello, Mr. Some flowers for the dinner table?" The woman said, offering the flowers, "Perhaps, I could join you for dinner?"

"Thank you, but uh. You can't join for dinner..." Lance muttered nervously, backing a bit away from the hunter.

"Busy...?"

"No," Lance spoke, anxious to leave and get home. He quickly left the two girls and speed walked home.

"See, he's not like the other boys here. He plays hard to get."

~

"Father, I'm home!" Lance called, he noticed his father singing a small tone and quite down immediately, He laid down the loaf of bread the baker gave him on the counter and walked to his room.

The next morning, Lance woke up to the sound of his father's horse neighing. "Father? Leaving the house so early?" Lance questioned, he had gotten dressed and was petting the horse while speaking to his father.

"Yes my boy, I'm going to the market. Is there anything you would like?" Lance's father asked, Lance thought about this hard, what did he want? He was thinking of his mother, they had a portrait of her in the kitchen, she was holding a white rose. 

"A white rose, like my mother had in the portrait."

"Oh, how did I know you would ask for that, okay, I shall bring a rose pure as snow."


	2. A Castle as Warm as Fire but it's Company Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get out of here! Save yourself before, he gets here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback <3
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, I'm going to refer to Lances dad as "Father"  
> I'm not very creative when it comes to names.

Lance's father left the small town at nine in the morning, he made his way to the town, Balmera. It was quite the trip there, it took till ten to get there on horseback. He spent the day going through the village getting things for his inventions, but he couldn't find a pure white rose. There were regular roses, red, orange, pink, and yellow. Of course, he only wanted the best when it came to his son; he couldn't give him a rose that wasn't like his mothers. But of course, he couldn't stay at Balmera forever, so he left, at the time of midnight he started his quest back. Looking for white roses on the way back.

He soon found a castle, it was surprising at the least, who would expect a tall dark fortress in the middle of a forest? The father knew better then to stick around, the king could easily have him wanted if he was on his property without a valid reason. But he soon found out he had no choice, as wolfs soon gathered around the man and the horse, most likely came because they heard the neighing of the horse. The man made a dash for the castle, at least now he had a perfectly good reason to bother royalty. The father entered the castle cautiously, he had left his horse to graze on some of the grass. He looked around the main room, and timidly coughed out a small, "Is anyone here? I'm sorry for intruding..."

"Hmm? He must have found his way here through the woods." A candle holder clarified but was soon shut up by a clock.

"Shut up Coran. The man will hear us!" The clock barked, but quickly shut up when the man looked over at the both of them.

"What? Did someone say something...?" The father asked to the air, he looked around carefully but didn't see a single person, "Erm, I'm going to go warm my hands by the fire..." The man soon went by the fire to warm up, however, he stopped shortly after, he had heard clatter in the area he guessed was the kitchen and when to investigate.

When the inventor went to the kitchen, he found food displayed on the table, "W-Why, thank you! I-I am thankful." The man sat down and looked at the food in front of him, but he wasn't able to enjoy the food that much.

"Yo, old man. Allura said I shouldn't move since it might scare you, but hey, you only live once. Nice ta meetcha, I'm Pidge." A cup greeted, the man went pale and backed away from the table.

"Why it's fine--" The man spoke before making a break for it, once he left the castle, he climbed onto his horse and went around the castle. He was scared for his life, a cup just talked to him, was he losing his mind? But he was brought back to his senses when he saw a flower garden, "Pure white roses! Just what I need! This won't take long..." So the man started to pluck a rose. It was hard, seeing as the rose had thorns everywhere. But he finally managed to get it, "Great!"

"What are you doing in my garden?" A voice growled above, the voice was raspy and low, when the inventor looked up he came face to face with a beast. His eyes were yellow and had fur pure dark purple. 

"Gah! S-Sir! This rose is for my son! Please do not hur--" The father started but was knocked out by the beast. The horse neighed and whinnied as it escaped, the beast did not care for the lowly animal as he had a man who claimed to have a son.

~~

When Lance woke up in the morning, he saw no sign of his father, instead of worrying he thought that he stayed overnight at an inn and was going to arrive late. As Lance finished getting ready, he found his father's horse in front of the house, but no sign of his father. He suddenly thought of the worst had happened to his father. "Horse! Take me to father!" Lance got on the horse and the animal took off in the direction of the forest. After what felt like hours to Lance, which in reality was actually fifteen minutes, he found the castle. He left the horse and made his way into the castle.

"Is that a boy? Shiro! He seems like the prince's age... Perhaps he could be the one!" The candleholder named Coran sang when Lance entered the castle.

"Yes, I can see that he's a boy." Shiro the clock rolled his eyes, he acted uninterested but was really happy that a boy was here that the prince could fall in love with.

Lance heard the both of them talk and looked in their direction, the clock and candleholder stayed still and held their breath, "Hello?" Lance said, he was approaching them but stopped when she heard a man's cough, "Father!" Lance dashed upstairs to the origins of the cough. "Father, Father! Are you okay? What happened?" Lance questioned when he reached the top. He found his father, chained to the floor.

"S-S-Son, please get away while you still can... Or he will get you," His father said sickly, he held a hand out to Lance, Lance grabbed a hold of the hand.

"Please! Father! I'll get you out of here!" Lance proclaimed, let going off his father's hand and started yanking at the bars or the cell the man was in.

"Who are you?" A voice growled, Lance soon turned, he looked around.

"Where are you! Why did you take my father?" Lance cried, his face had anger everywhere.

"Your father... Is a thief!" The voice called.

"Lair! Lair!" Lance choked, he was on the brink of tears, he was backing away from the voice

"He stole a rose from my garden!" The voice shouted, anger overflowing.

"I-I asked for the rose! Punish me! Not him. Please!" Lance begged.

"No! Lance! He will keep you here for life!" His father pleaded.

"Punishment for life? Just for a rose!?" Lance disagreed, he was furious, his father was going to be punished over some stupid rose.

"Shut up!" The beast boomed, he became visible to the dim light in the cell, he was a beast, yellow eyes, purple fur, and he had fluffy ears. His teeth was sharp, shark sharp. "If you wish to save your father so much, trade his life, for yours."


	3. Keith, The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You speak big game for such a small child"
> 
> "Excuse me? 'Small child', do I look small to you? I'm seventeen you stupid beast"
> 
> or
> 
> Lance shows his real personality and we learn the beast's name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are people reading this trash??? uh, well here's another chapter, sorry for the long wait.
> 
> This is going to be very playful so I'm sorry if you were here because It was serious, I thought Lance was being a bit too out of character
> 
> oh just so everyone knows, there's going to be modern slang because I have no idea if they used 'asshole' and 'quiznak' back in Bell's day so

"Trade my life... For my fathers, that's all that needs to be done?" Lance questioned, the hideous beast, he was fearful, that's for sure. The way the purple fur was dangerously close to just falling off, the way his teeth looked pearl white, this was too much for Lance. This was all a horrible dream, no, nightmare. He would wake up in the morning, he would greet the day, he would say hi to Matt, the huntswoman would flirt with him, everything would go back to normal... Right? Wrong.

"No! No! Lance, you are not thinking of... Right?" His father pleaded, he could not lose his only son. He had already lost his wife and kids in a horrible accident. He couldn't lose the only son who lived. He had to make sure he was safe, he made a promise. He had to keep it.

"Father! I love you so, with all my heart... He won't kill me! He has not the gut to do so. Please, believe me, leave, and let me stay here instead." Lance cried, he bluffed his way out of that one, he was sure the beast would kill him, but, he would have to hide this fear with bravery, he couldn't let his dad live here for life.

"No! Lan—"

"Enough! I'm sick of your bickering. Leave, be gone!" The beast groaned, throwing the cell key to Lance, where he began to unlock the cell, "You, shall live here forever instead of this thief."

"I can't allow that!" The father kept on saying, he was struggling to get at the beast, but Lance held him back. 

"Father... Leave, please. I shall return soon, okay? This beast isn't as tough as he might think he is," Lance snickered, the fear he had once had vanished, he had to look like he didn't have a care in the world, to convince his father to live and be free.

"...For you, I shall. But return, mother wouldn't like to hear that I let you get kidnapped by a beast with purple fur," Lance's dad smiled with tears in his eyes, Lance gave a light chuckle, they hugged. The hug lasted a minute but that only felt like a second, the father left the castle and got on his horse. He would get his son back from the foul beast, even if he said he was fine.

—

"You speak big game for such a small child," The beast growled, he motioned to Lance to get into the cell, which the boy denied and instead started arguing.

"Excuse me? 'Small child', do I look small to you? I'm seventeen you stupid beast," Lance laughed, seconds ago he was on the verge of crying, but now he was carefree, that's just how fast he bounced back.

"Huh, so the loving son had a mouth? Such immaturity," The beast sighed, he was annoyed, first a thief and now an idiotic son? 

"Oh my word, you are so mean. First, you call me a child and now you—" Lance gasped, before getting pushed into the cell, "Why you stupid beast! Get over here, I'll fight you! Don't think I won't! I have to deal with a flirty huntswoman every day so I know how to fight and talk my way out of things— hey, don't go through that door!" Lance cried out to the beast while he was making it out the door. But it was too late.

—

"Prince! Yooo! What's up?? How was your chat with the old guy and mister 'you took my father asshole'?" Pidge the cup asked the beast, they jumped off the table and wobbled their way over to where the monster was seated.

"Well, he was an actual jackass, 'you took my father what the fuck get back here!' he was a handful, should have kept his stupid father." The beast groaned, he had hurt his throat trying to impersonate Lance when he spoke.

"Wow, you are such a quiznak! Rudeee! I thought we were friends!" Lance said, he was peeking his head out the doorway of the tower entrance.

"How! What? How did you get down here?!" The beast yelled, he was taken back, was this peasant really able to pick a lock?

"Oh, you left the door unlocked so I kinda went to my own?" Lance laughed, he walked over to the beast and sat in a nearby chair.

"I guess your father was also lying about the part about you being quiet and polite..." The beast muttered, he glared at Lance and shooed him off the chair.

"Huh? How do you know about that?" Lance questioned, what did the beast do to him to get that infomation?

"Your father, talked about you a lot. He would say how great you were and stuff like that..." The beast said, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"Well, to answer your question, I don't usually act like this, I only act polite and quiet around people I know, you, however, are an asshole so I could careless!" Lance grinned, he was looking around and touching furniture, but quickly running away from it because he touched a spider web, "But, since I'm staying here for a bit, I think we should get acquainted, I'm Lance McClain and who are you stupid beast?"

"So troublesome. Do you really have to know?" The beast asked Lance nodded while chanting "Yes!", "If you must know you bug, my name is Keith. But I have a question for you, you realize you could leave right now, why won't you?"

"Aww, you already want me to leave? Well, my answer is because I want to live a bit you know? I've never lived in a castle before, so I'll postpone my escape from your ugly monster hands," Lance winked, he finally stopped poking at everything and sat down.

"Are you two done flirting? Ugh, Shiro and Coran won't stop snickering in the background!" Pidge whined this made Lance jump, he ran over to Keith and sat on his lap while looking at the cup like it was a monster — even though he was literally sitting on a monster.

"Get off me! Erg, Pidge, tell Allura that Shiro thinks her steam is cute, that'll make them stop." Keith said Pidge left to their own evil devices, "Follow me, Hunk will get you an outfit

"Was that cup talking?"

"Shut your quiznak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Keith and Lance fighting


End file.
